outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Higgins
Amy Higgins is one of the residents of Fraser's Ridge, mother of Aidan and Orrie McCallum, and the wife of Bobby Higgins. Personal History Amy had been raised in a crofter's cottage in the Highlands. She arrived at the Fraser's Ridge in early 1773, along with her husband Orem McCallum, son Aidan, and other fishermen families from Thurso. Within a month a month of arrival on the Ridge, Orem broke his neck. Their second son, Orrie, was born a week after Orem's death. Events of the Novels ''A Breath of Snow and Ashes As a young widow with two children, Amy struggles to feed her family. Roger MacKenzie tries to help her and as a result spends a lot of time at McCallums' cabin, which causes talk on the Ridge that he and Amy are having an affair. In late 1774, aware of the gossip, Roger thinks about making a match between Amy and Thomas Christie. Following Lizzie Wemyss's marriage to the Beardsley twins in late 1774, Roger suggests that Amy should take over as the Frasers' housemaid. She and her sons move into the Big House. When Bobby Higgins decides to settle on the Ridge in September 1776, Roger introduces him to Amy. An Echo in the Bone Amy and Bobby Higgins were married in December 1776 and have moved into the cabin that was previously occupied by Roger and Brianna MacKenzie. Written in My Own Heart's Blood In late spring 1779, the Higginses still live in the cabin. Claire and Jamie Fraser stay with Amy and Bobby upon their return to the Ridge. Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Orem McCallum Amy had married Orem McCallum prior to leaving Thurso, Scotland bringing with them their son Aidan McCallum. By the time of their arrival with other fishermen families Amy was pregnant with their second child. They settled at Fraser's Ridge but a few months after arriving Orem died and shortly after she gave birth to their second son Orrie. Roger MacKenzie Amy developed an attachment to Roger MacKenzie who, while on his path to becoming a minister, helped her family with chores that would otherwise have been done by the man of the house. It was speculated around the ridge that they were having affair, though no such thing transpired between them. Bobby Higgins Amy was introduced to Bobby Higgins by Roger in September 1776 when he came to live at the ridge. By December the two were married, making him the stepfather to Aidan and Orrie, both of whom Bobby is fond of. The small family moved into Roger and Brianna's old cabin after the MacKenzie family moved. And while the Frasers were gone Bobby and Amy ran the ridge on their behalf. Name *'Amy''' is the English form of the Old French name Amée meaning "beloved" (modern French aimée), a vernacular form of the Latin Amata.Behind the Name: Amy - accessed 06 June 2016 *'McCallum' is a Scottish surname, meaning in gaelic "Servant or son of Columba". - accessed via Wikipedia 28 May 2016 *'Higgins' is the Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó hUiginn "descendant of Uiginn", a byname meaning "viking", "sea-rover" (from Old Norse víkingr).Ancestry.com Surnames: Higgins - accessed 06 June 2016 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Protestant characters